Verführung auf offener Bühne
by Julika Novalis
Summary: TdVHabt ihr euch noch nie gefragt, ob die SarahDarstellerin bei der Einladung zum BallSzene nicht mal auf dumme Gedanken kommt? Nun, hier tut sie es... Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind beabsichtigt, aber nicht böse gemeint!PWP,lemon


Verführung auf offener Bühne

"Aaah... aaah..."

Sie sitzt in der Badewanne, in der kein Wasser ist, und streicht mit dem wunderbar weichen Schwamm über ihren ganzen Körper. Und wenn ich sage, den ganzen Körper, dann meine ich: den _ganzen_ Körper. Heute sitzt sie tatsächlich nackt da. Den hautfarbenen Body, durchtränkt von Schweiß und Schminke und außerdem überaus unvorteilhaft, hat sie einfach wieder ausgezogen als sie aus der Maske kam. Heute will sie es ihm so richtig zeigen, ihm, der ihr schon wochenlang ständig aus dem Weg geht. Heute wird er ihr nicht entkommen...

Während sie Fredrik singen hört und weiß, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer ihm gilt, gleitet ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel, wo sich so gar nicht das jungfräuliche Organ befindet, das ihrer Rolle angemessen wäre. Sie lässt ihren rotgelockten Kopf zurückfallen und ihre Finger kreisen. Es ist immer wieder ein prickelndes Gefühl, es sich vor tausenden von Zuschauern selbst zu besorgen...

Das Licht verändert sich, sie sieht es durch die geschlossenen Lieder. Und schon hört sie seine Stimme, die Stimme des Mannes, der ihr heute ausgeliefert sein wird.

„Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst! Ich bin der Engel nach dem du verlangst..."

_Oh ja, ich verlange nach dir, sing schneller..._

Endlich kommt er mit einem majestätischen Wehen seines Umhangs zur Tür herein, singt ein paar Zeilen und schwingt sich auf den Badewannenrand. Mit einem erstaunten Heben seiner dunkel nachgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkt er ihre Hand in ihrem Schritt. Provozierend sieht sie ihm in die Augen und spreizt ihre Beine noch ein Stück weiter, und sie sieht mit tiefer Befriedigung, dass sich unter dem dunklen Stoff seiner Hose etwas regt. Jetzt hat sie ihn genau da, wo sie ihn haben will.

Sie beugt sich vor und macht seine Hose auf, während er immer noch singt.

„Es war alles gelogen, was man dir versprach..."

_Ja, genau, und das wirst du jetzt büßen!_

Schließlich hat sie seinen kleinen Krolock befreit, unsichtbar für das Publikum, das nur ihren voluminösen Lockenkopf sieht, und schließt hungrig ihre Lippen darum.

„Doch ich ... geb dir was dir fehlt..."

_Jaaah, genau das habe ich gebraucht!_

Er hat eine bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung. Während sie lustvoll an seinem harten Ständer saugt und schon die ersten salzigen Tropfen schmecken kann, singt er scheinbar ungerührt weiter, nur sie kann ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme hören.

„...in den Rausch der Phantasien. Es ist bald soweit..."

Allerdings, sie spürt schon wie sich seine Hoden zusammenziehen und sein Unterleib anfängt zu zucken...

„...ich lad dich ein zum Mitternachtsball!"

Und bei dem langen Ton spritzt er stoßweise seinen heißen Saft in ihren Mund, wobei das nun deutliche Wackeln in seiner Stimme beim ungebildeten Publikum durchaus noch als Vibrato durchgeht.

Als Fredrik anfängt zu kreischen und das große Rumgerenne losgeht, verhüllt er seine Blöße schnell mit dem unheimlich erotischen Umhang und verschwindet mit einem Blick zurück, bei dem sie eigentlich hätte tot umfallen müssen.

Jerzy kommt angelaufen und reißt sie aus der Wanne. „Um Himmels Willen, ...Sarah!" schreit er, doch er hätte sich fast versprochen, denn jetzt sieht er die weiße Flüssigkeit aus ihren Mundwinkeln rinnen und das teuflische Glitzen in ihren Augen. Schnell hüllt sie sich in den Morgenmantel, denn natürlich hat er bemerkt, dass sie völlig nackt ist.

Dann legt er sie übers Knie, was sie heute wirklich verdient hat. „Ich will dich gehorchen lehren!" klatsch, klatsch, klatsch.

Ja, verhau mich, ich bin ein böses Mädchen gewesen! ... Und ich werde noch viel böser sein, denn wir haben ja auch noch die Szene, in der wir zusammen unter seinem Umhang sind...

Sie wirft sich auf das Bett, äußerlich heulend, doch innerlich triumphierend.


End file.
